


further adventures of some dude and that guy (standing on the corner, minding my own business)

by cerie



Series: Late Nights at Sanctuary General [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Emergency room, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Helen and Will as ER physicians yet again.</p><p><i>Magnus dissolves into giggles next to him and Will isn’t entirely sure she understands just </i>how<i> concerned he is for the future of America.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	further adventures of some dude and that guy (standing on the corner, minding my own business)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie/gifts).



> Inspired, like my last, by [this forum.](http://forums.studentdoctor.net/showthread.php?t=257985&page=65)
> 
> Warning: this does include some graphic descriptions of medical conditions, though nothing worse than you'd see on a medical procedural. Still, if that squicks you, you may want to steer clear.
> 
> Also includes graphic descriptions of utter stupidity.

1\. 

Will knows the hours are going to pass slowly when his first patient is a little old lady who feels the need to talk about all of her lovely, single granddaughters (or grandson - in case that’s what you like better) in the middle of a pelvic exam. He smiles and nods and tries not to flinch when she pats his cheek on her way out.

It would have been nice if she’d told him that she’d had a hysterectomy about two decades prior but, hey, it’s neither here nor there.

The next customer for the night is a GSW but the patient is a little more hostile than usual. The cops have her cuffed to the bed and she insists she’s “not telling you bastards anything and hey doc can I get some drugs,” while Will’s in the middle of trying to get a patient history. He finally runs the cops out, sedates the patient, and retrieves the bullet without having to send her to surgery. It’s a success.

On his way out, he runs head-on into Magnus, who flashes him a bright smile before frowning slightly in concern. “Is it that terrible?”

Will can’t help but crack a grin at that; he’s never been very good at hiding his emotions and he guesses he’s soliciting his own trouble if his attitude is that bad.

“Did a H&P on my 85 year old patient complaining of low abdominal pain and only after I’d done the pelvic did she feel the need to inform me that ‘all that was taken out years ago.’ Typical Friday night.”

Magnus leans over and notes something on a chart, giving Will a better-than-decent view of her ass. Her ass is entirely too perfect for a woman her age and he’s thinking that he needs to start a fanclub. He imagines he can get most of everyone in the ED to join up.

“Pity. Well, I suppose I’ll take this bowel obstruction. Any bets as to what I’ll be pulling out of this man’s rectum this evening? I’ll be sure to leave the x-rays somewhere conspicuous for everyone to see.”

Turns out it’s a can of AquaNet and abdominal surgery. Will lost the bet and thinks Magnus is a bigger loser still, since she had to assist on the surgery.

2\. 

Some nights (every night) it’s a game of beat the clock. He and Magnus have managed to get the on-call room to themselves for a little while and locking the door might buy them a little privacy from the other doctors but nothing buys privacy from the pager. Magnus is beneath him on the narrow little bed, legs shoved up to practically her ears (God, she’s flexible) and hot and wet against his face. Will hates the fact that they never have time to just fool around and take their time and so he insisted on foreplay even though Magnus had whined and begged for him to just get a move on. He likes his way better.

Her breath is coming in short, soft gasps that are really promising when his pager starts going off. He knows that he can buy a little time and pretend he was asleep so he keeps doing what he was doing, sliding in a finger to help augment what he’s doing. She’s so close, and he can almost taste it, but her pager starts going off too and she squirms beneath him.

“Bloody hell, Will, we’ve got to go. Check it, what’s the code?” Will pulls away and brushes the back of his hand against his mouth to clear away the worst of the evidence. She’s in his mouth and nose, so it’s not that effective but maybe that and splashing some water on his face will cover up the worst of it to the rest of the staff.

“Gold. Multiple. MVA head-on, six injuries, four critical.”

It’s not going to be a fun night for either of them but especially not Magnus - at least one of those patients will end up on her table and may possibly never come back. He dresses, so does she, and both go to their respective posts.

She pulls a double and when Will picks her up from the hospital, having only slept a scarce few hours himself, he asks her how bad the toll had been after he left. At least one of the patients had already been DOA but there were five more to consider.

“Two fatalities, both minors. Just finished with the parents.” She gives him a soft, sad look and it’s like she’s carrying the weight of everything on her slim shoulders. Will just wants to ease it as best he can.

“I’ll bring you home with me, all right?”

She doesn’t protest.

When they’re spooned together in his bed, her back to his front and his lips pressed lightly against her shoulder, Magnus finally cries and tells him the story of Ashley, of a party that had gotten out of control and how one of her friends crashed the car they’d been in. Single car accident, driver uninjured, but Ashley hadn’t been wearing her seatbelt and had been flung out of the vehicle head-first.

Will keeps her close and tries to keep the worst of it at bay. He doesn’t know if he succeeds.

3\. 

“Will, could I possibly have your assistance in 3C? I need your help holding down a patient.” Will doesn’t like the sound of that but he doesn’t have anything pressing right this minute and their lives are always about give and take. He’s perpetually owing or collecting on a favor from someone and Magnus is always a good person to have a debt with. She tends to pay back in interesting sexual favors.

When Will gets into the room, it’s pretty obvious what the CC is: priapism. Now, he doesn’t know the origin of said priapism, of course, but the treatment is almost always the same no matter what. The blood has to go somewhere and needle aspiration is probably the quickest way to get rid of it. It doesn’t help that the guy’s high as a kite and screaming his head off about how “some bitch” gave him bad x.

“Now, Mr. Williams, two things are about to happen. The first is that I’m going to press my thumb against your perineum and if that doesn’t help the issue, I will have to use a needle to remove some of the blood. I would recommend remaining still during this process, no matter how painful, because you do not want reconstructive surgery.”

Will isn’t sure the patient actually understands what Magnus means until she reaches beneath him and actually does press her thumb there. It doesn’t work, which is a damn shame because it would be a lot better than what she has to do now. Will finds that he can’t actually look while she draws the needle out because while he’s a physician, he’s a guy first, and he’s pretty sure he will never get it up again if he watches his girlfriend perform a needle aspiration on some dude’s erection.

Later, after breakfast and heading home to spend a lazy day in her bed, Will rolls over and pillows his head against her shoulder, enjoying the moment to just relax and talk.

“You know, Magnus, I think I learned from the emergency room that I never want to take or do anything that’s going to put my dick in danger. Don’t these guys know that you can’t ever get it back?”

Magnus dissolves into giggles next to him and Will isn’t entirely sure she understands just _how_ concerned he is for the future of America.

4\. 

Will hates to do it but he has to call out. Calling out in the emergency department is next to impossible, even when you have a great reason, and it’s only by sheer luck that Magnus agrees to take his shift on her day off. He’s glad that she doesn’t ask any questions because he’s not really sure that he can form words right now, much less explain to anyone what’s going on.

A few years back, Mary Anne Zimmerman had been a pediatric nurse in the NICU at a New City hospital when she started complaining of numbness on her left side. She ignored it for a little while and kept working and only after a co-worker noticed slurred speech and slowed cognition did they get her down to neuro and discover she’d had a stroke. Since then, she’s had periodic TIA events and it’s one of those that has Will calling out of work and going to see her. She’s pale and drawn but in good spirits, managing a half a smile for anyone who comes in to see about her.

“Mom, I’m sorry I wasn’t here faster. I couldn’t get anyone to cover for me.” She squeezes his hand and shakes her head as much as she can manage. She’s still a little weak and it’s hard for her and Will doesn’t want to tax her any more than she’s already been taxed. It’s said that doctors and nurses make the worst patients and while Will thinks that’s got some truth, he thinks it needs to be added that doctors and nurses _also_ make the worst family members because they pester the staff with questions that are more pointed and informed than the Average Joe.

“It’s all right. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Will isn’t sure when he fell asleep or how long he’s been out when he’s awakened by a soft touch to his shoulder and the smiling face of Helen Magnus. She has a coffee in hand and she puts it down on the little bedside table before kneeling down in front of him so she’s at eye level.

“I looked at her charts when I came in. She’s stable, Will, and she’s going to be just fine.” Will feels like there’s a lump in his throat that he just can’t swallow and when he tries to speak, no words come out. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Magnus. He’s never been one of those kind of guys who thinks all emotions are bad and it’s not manly!! to express them but he doesn’t want to look weak and strung out in front of this woman who has had multiple journal articles and textbooks singing her praises, a woman who is both brilliant and beautiful and, for some unknown reason, seems to be interested in him.

Magnus brushes a kiss against the corner of his mouth and nods toward the coffee. “Drink some, take a walk, clear your head. Doctor’s orders.”

He has never been more grateful for another human being in his entire life.

5\. 

Will doesn’t actually intend to ask Magnus to marry him (he knows she’s divorced and she never talks about it) but he does buy a ring. It’s actually a little out of his price range and it takes months and months of scrimping and saving to get it and that’s a little stupid, since he really just intends to carry it around and never actually ask the woman he loves if she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, change her legal status and get some sweet tax breaks.

Right. When he puts it that way, it doesn’t sound romantic at all.

Magnus is currently in an exam room with a gangbanger that nobody has wanted to treat. He actually has a switchblade embedded in his skull and is insisting that he’ll “fuck everyone in this bitch up” if they don’t give him some pain medication. Magnus, though, stands her ground and since the door’s open, Will can’t help but watch this little exchange.

“Young man. You currently have a knife embedded in your clearly-underused brain and if it is not surgically removed, you will actually die. I can’t do a CT yet to be certain but I’m almost positive you have a brain bleed, made only worse by the fact that you didn’t immediately call 911 to receive emergency treatment for, and this may shock you, what is actually an _emergency._ Now, are you going to settle down and allow me to continue your treatment or are you going to hemorrhage? It’s up to you.”

Claps and whistles echo out all over the ED, especially when said gangbanger acquiesces and Magnus gets him wheeled down to surgery with an incredibly-competent neurosurgeon to handle his...problems. When she gets back and is working on the charting, Will just can’t help himself. He drops to one knee in front of the nurse’s station and pulls out the ring. Magnus looks shocked but Will can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing.

“I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you’re beautiful and brilliant and have enough guts to stare down a career criminal and lecture him like he’s a ten year old boy. You have more class than any woman I’ve ever known. I love you, Helen Magnus.”

She blushes, deeply, and nods a quick yes before tugging him up to kiss her. It’s a little more passionate than he’d expect in the middle of the ER but, hey, it’s hardly the weirdest thing to roll through here and based on the board behind them, he _knows_ it’s not going to be the last.


End file.
